How it all Started
by HaiThereImMorgan
Summary: Summary; This is when amber arrived at the House of Anubis. When Mick was love struck the moment they made real eye contact. Shut up and read it.


Summary; This is when amber arrived at the House of Anubis. When Mick was love struck the moment they made real eye contact. Shut up and read it.

Chapter one , Ambers POV.

I walked up the steps of The House of Anubis. My new home for at least a year. My parent's dropped me off moments before. Daddy sent me here, ugh, He had all this money and had to send me to this dump! Whatever, I'll be out of here in no time. I knocked on the door. "Hello?" I black haired woman , all perky and happy opened the door. "Hello Darling! You must be Amber! Come in, Come in!" She said pulling me in. The woman closed the door behind me and stood in front of me. "I'm Trudy! I'll be your house mother!" "Um, hi.." I told the woman- Erm, Trudy.

"Where is everybody?" I wondered aloud. Looking around the room I was in. I'm guessing this was the living room. "They're all at school! You're a day late, No worries! I'll show you around." Trudy showed me everything, The kitchen, dining room, the living room, and the laundry room. "I have to do my own laundry?" I exclaimed when she informed me I would. "Afraid so, dear." "Ugh," I groaned. Trudy explained to me that the boys' rooms were downstairs and that the girls' rooms were upstairs. "Trudy!" a mans voice from behind me called. I turned around to see a guy in his late sixties, early seventies. "Ah," said the man, "And who might you be?" "Amber Millington." I said firmly looking At him. "And who the hell are you?" "Language, Dear," Trudy Informed me. " I am Victor, The house father, One rule," Victor continued, "My office is Off Limits!" He practically shouted. I nodded.

"Well Dear!" Trudy said and turned and showed me to my room. It was filled with Textbooks. _Textbooks!_ What kind of nerd do I room with?

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room dropping some stuff on my bed. Three quarters of my stuff isn't even here yet. I unzipped one of my bags and started unpacking some of my clothes, the ones I had, the rest should be here any minute. I hung up the clothes I had in my closet. When I was done hanging up my clothes, The rest of my stuff arrived. It took until Supper time but I got settled in and everything was put in place. I still haven't met my nerdy roommate. "Dinner!" Trudy shouted from downstairs. I heard footsteps pounding and saw girls walking past my door. I sighed and stood up.

When I got downstairs everyone was already seated. I took a seat between a blonde boy and a Goth looking girl. "Um, Excuse me, What is _this_?" I said looking down at my plate. "It's spaghetti, Smart one," The girl next to me said. The two boys across me Were throwing the food at each other. "Alfie, Jerome, Cut it out!" A dark haired girl said. All that earned her was spaghetti in the face. Which lead to more throwing food. "Food Fight!" somebody announced. "Guys!" I shouted, right as I said that, I got a spaghetti to the face. The first thing I did was scream. The boys who started the fight – apparently 'Jerome and Alfie" 's Mouths dropped open. I glared at them. "Better my face than my clothes…" I mumbled. Alfie sighed. I'm guessing a sigh of relief? Either way, he sighed. I finished eating the 'Spaghetti' it was surprisingly good..

After dinner I sat in the living room with the others, everybody was talking about who the hell knows, or reading, or on their iPod's. I was on my iPod watching some American show I found. It was pretty good, For An American show, I guess.

I glanced up from my iPod for a second, and found that guy, the blonde one that I was sitting next to at the dinner table, Staring at me. When he saw me , he looked away. I smiled. Who was this guy, anyway? I thought and looked down at my iPod once again.

'

Five minutes later, when I was about to go up to my room, the boy stopped me. "I'm Mick," Was the first thing he said me. "No hello?" I asked, "Anyway, I'm Amber." The boy, Mick, nodded. "Would you fancy walking to school with me tomorrow? I mean, you're new and all and you haven't said one word…" I smiled, I just might even have a new friend, "Sure," I replied a little _too _happily. "So, I'll see you, around Seven fifteen?" I smiled, Nodded and turned away. I ran upstairs pretty quick, I'm just glad I had someone to do something with…

When I got upstairs, I took a shower, Dried my hair and straightened it. I sat down on my bed. "It's Ten O'clock! You have five minutes! And Then, I want to hear a pin, drop!" I heard Victor screaming downstairs. "What?" I said looking at my roommate, Mara, The nerd, Had told me it's bedtime. I nodded slowly. "Ohh-Kay…" I said slowly.

I woke up in the morning and did morning things, you know. "Oh my god!" I shouted. Mara, and the goth girl ran in my room. "What is it?" Mara shouted. "I have to wear a _uniform_?" The goth girl rolled her eyes and walked away. "I'm sorry Amber but yes, we do…" I sighed and Put it on. "Seven ten," I said after looking at my clock.

I ran downstairs and saw Mick waiting. "Hi," I said when I got stairs. "Ready to go?" Mick asked me. I nodded. Mick led me out of the house, holding the door opened for me. "Thanks" I smiled.

We walked in silence for a couple minutes. "Amber, could you maybe tell me a little bit about yourself..? " I smiled. "Don't be sky, Mick," I said. "But, I'm an only child.. Two parents, Daddy's rich though,-" "Your father's rich?" Mick said' in a louder voice than normal. I nodded as if it was no big deal, because it really wasn't. "But rumor has it that you're an athlete," I said smiling. Mick nodded, "Sports are almost my whole life.,.." "I don't do much, I'm a loner," Me and Mick both laughed. "You're at least lucky," Mick said, "I have a brother, and a sister..." I looked up at him. "Must be amazing to not feel alone all the time. " Mick shook his head thinking that I'm probably crazy. "Fighting? Sharing a room? The TV? The computer? Giving little sister rides? Paradise. " Mick laughed and All I did was nod. "Okay," I started, "So there's goods and bads…" Mick nodded From the corner of my eye, I say him biting his lip, Kind of like he was nervous. "Are you okay?" I asked looking at him. "Yeah!" He said I nodded and looked the other way.

"Now I pretty much know all about you? You don't do anything special?" Mick asked. I shook my head. "Shopping," I laughed. Mick looked at me. "Don't worry," I continued, "I'm not one of those snotty rich girls, all the time.." Mick laughed and looked at me. I looked over at him. Mick pulled me closer, _Is he about to kiss me?_ I thought to myself.

"Mick!" A brunette boy called from behind us. Mick turned around. "You're going to be late!" the brunette shouted. "Fabian!" Mick whined. I couldn't help but smile. Mick turned to me. "See you later.." He said running after Fabian. "Oh-Kay then.." I said. I walked into the school and someone directed me to room nineteen.

AN: Was it good? Should I continue? Review please? 3 sorry it's short.


End file.
